1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network system, and in particularly to a network system for multi-zones in a building, and a management method used for the network system.
2. Description of Prior Art
For managing a building more efficient, the buildings nowadays are generally provided with a management system. For providing different functions, i.e. a fire fighting function, an air conditioner function, an access control function, a CCTV monitoring function, etc., the management system needs to install corresponding sub-systems for facilitating above functions. For integrating above sub-systems, the related-art management system mainly uses a central integrated platform to integrate the above sub-systems.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a related-art management system. As shown in FIG. 1, the related-art management system mainly comprises a fire fighting sub-system 11, an air conditioning sub-system 12, an access control sub-system 13 and an integrated platform, 2. The integrated platform 2 is a central server of a building, and the fire fighting sub-system 11, the air conditioning sub-system 12 and the access control sub-system 13 are operatively connected to the integrated platform 2.
Each of the sub-systems 11 to 13 in the management system works separately, stores individual information, and provides corresponding function respectively. When the sub-systems 11 to 13 need to transmit information to each other, they need to transmit the information to the integrated platform 2, and request the integrated platform 2 to integrate and process the received information. As mentioned, the related-art sub-systems 11 to 13 cannot communicate with each other directly through above communication manner. Furthermore, all information transmissions in the management system need to pass through the integrated platform 2, so the capacity of the information transmission is very huge in the management system.
In the related-art management system, even the sub-systems 11 to 13 are arranged in a same zone (such as a room or an office) or a same floor, i.e., they are contiguous with each other, the information transmissions still need to pass through the integrated platform 2.
As mentioned above, because a sub-system cannot transmit important information to other sub-system contiguous therewith, the related-art management system has sole function of monitoring or management for the whole building, it cannot help the building to accomplish optimized control for one or more zones of the building.